Into the Darkness
by cojdexm
Summary: The Dark Knight of Baron is a controversial figure in FFIV. Cecil takes up the Dark Sword under the command of his King, but is its power worth his health, soul, and friends? Rated M for some crude language. NOT a slash just in case you were wondering.


Well here it is my first fanfic. This one is based on Final Fantasy IV, a few years before the game begins. It depicts Cecil in his teens, and the process of transforming into the Dark Knight, a great figure of controversy in FFIV.

Oh yeah, obviously I don't own any Final Fantasy games or Square-Enix characters.

Into the Darkness – Chapter 1

A young man of 15 walked through the double wooden doors of the Kingdom of Baron.

He wore a tight black mid-sleeve shirt, black boots, and his legs were clad in black armor. He bore a black headband on his forehead, just under his white-blond hair. Around his neck was a dark blue cape which covered his left side. On his left side attached to his waist was a sheath which contained no sword.

Not yet anyway.

"Cecil!" he heard from behind him. He immediately recognized the voice as his orphan-brother Kain.

Cecil's best friend wore a lighter green armor that covered his body under a blue robe. Most noticeable however is what he wore on his head. The helmet Kain wore resembled a dragon's head, except inside the wide open mouth area was Kain's face.

"Kain." Cecil greeted him, he then asked "Back from your training so early?"

"Of course! Those little dragons they have me training on are becoming child's play." Kain said. Then he shook his head. "But that dark sword seems to be taking a toll on you my friend."

Kain was right, Cecil thought. The young knight had dark circles under his eyes, and his deep blue eyes seemed to become a darker shade each day.

"I'm just tired." Cecil lied. It really was not a lie considering that he was; but he meant it in respect to his body, not the dark sword.

"Hmph!" Kain snorted. Cecil knew his old comrade would not believe him. "That's one reason I wanted to become a dragoon and NOT a dark knight, to avoid that." He said pointing to Cecil's empty sheath.

Cecil shook his head. "It was the King's orders. You know as well as I do, we owe the King our lives, and I will follow his command without question." He said looking down at his empty sheath.

Kain's distorted facial expression changed upon hearing Cecil's words. "You're right." He admitted. "But you know, sometimes I think that Baron's tradition of a dark knight should be done away with…"

Kain was now showing emotion for his friend which was rare for him; he was usually serious and could occasionally crack jokes but not one to show sympathy.

"Everyone in Baron knows while the Dark Sword is powerful but the damage it does to the soul of its wielder is...." he trailed off.

Kain's gaze averted from Cecil to behind him.

"Devastating." a man finished Kain's sentence. Cecil turned around to see none other than Baigan, a snotty knight of the Baron army.

Baigan had on a red cape over blue and white armor. His hair was blond just as Cecil's and Kain's, but a much dirtier blond. He had a smirk on his face. He wore that expression so often; Cecil was surprised his face wasn't stuck like that.

"This discussion is age old and pointless. Everyone knows of the pros and cons of the Dark Knight, there is no since in sitting here and talking about how horrible it is." He then shook his head. "If the King wishes it, then so be it." Baigan remarked.

"Yes..." Cecil muttered. Kain, annoyed glared at the knight.

"Well Baigan, I suppose if the king ordered you to please the royal cock then you would be more than honored to do so, right?" Kain retorted with a smirk.

Cecil bust out with laughter at this comment. All of the young knights in Baron knew that Baigan constantly kissed up to the King. With that said, his skills as a knight were somewhat comparable to him and Kain's.

Baigan drew his sword at Kain's comment, but the dragoon continued.

"Hell I bet you would do the same to any other male in Baron if the King told you to, so long as they complimented that queer haircut of yours..."

Kain stopped his insults now as Baigan's sword was right under his neck. Cecil reached for his own blade, only to feel his hand clasp the empty opening of his sheath.

"I grow tired of your foul language Kain. You'll learn to stop insulting Baron's finest once your vocal chords are snapped." Baigan said menacingly with a smile.

"Whatever." Kain told him. "That still won't change the fact that you are nothing but a cu..."

He was cut off by none other than the man who raised Kain and Cecil himself, King Baron.

"Baigan! Lower your sword immediately! I have told you countless times to stop raising your sword at your own comrades." The King yelled, clearly angry.

Baigan with his sword still grazing the dragoon's neck, "But your highness, Kain was using such distasteful language..." Baigan was interrupted by the King's raised hand. "I will hear no more. Lower your sword Baigan. And Kain, clean that dirty mouth of yours."

Cecil smiled at this; he always found it funny when Kain insulted Baigan. The knight finally sheathed his weapon while glaring at Kain. He then muttered something under his breath and walked off. Kain then looked up at the King.

"I'm sorry sir." he said with his head bowed. Kain can still humble up pretty quickly, Cecil thought.

The king sighed. "It's alright Kain. Now go report to the Dragoons, they have a mission to inform you of." He then turned to the white-blond knight. "Cecil, come with me."

Cecil knew it was finally the time. He would now receive the very weapon he had been training for the better part of the last three years for. It had been a grueling ordeal. With the process however had come great strength. He was in the best shape of his life and had grown into a fine warrior.

Kain bid Cecil and the King farewell before starting off into the castle. Cecil looked at the King and nodded. The two walked into the castle through the corridors of stone into the King's chambers.

As the king unlocked the doors, Cecil could not help but think of how he had gotten to this point....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of chapter one. Please R&R and like I mentioned earlier this is my first fanfic and criticism (constructive of course!) would be greatly appreciated.

The next chapter will center on Cecil as the king gives him the Dark Sword. It will detail some of the training Cecil had to endure to master it, and how he struggles with himself as he follows the King's order.

Oh and don't worry, Rosa and Cid will be here soon enough!


End file.
